Cake, Ice Cream, and Challenges!
by Expecting Rain
Summary: A collection of challenges written to celebrate the third birthday of the "Bellatrix Lestrange: the Dark Lord's Most Faithful" forum, a.k.a. the best forum in the world.
1. Til Death Do Us Part

**A/N:** This is a collection of 100-word drabbles written for the "Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful" Forum Birthday Celebration. The drabble prompts are silly, and some of my responses are even sillier. These drabbles were also written and posted very quickly, so although I've gone back and edited for spelling and grammar, the overall quality may not be up to my usual standards.

**Challenge #1: Write a drabble featuring Lucius Malfoy and a peacock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Til Death Do Us Part<strong>

It's no secret that Bellatrix Lestrange hates Lucius Malfoy. They fight on the same side, but that doesn't stop them from fighting each other, too.

Which is why Narcissa is surprised that Bellatrix hasn't really attempted to sabotage her wedding. There were the Nifflers that stole her engagement ring and the Veela that turned up unexpectedly at Lucius's bachelor party, but for Bellatrix, that's almost half-hearted.

Bellatrix makes up for it with her wedding present. Two hundred peacocks, magically bound – along with their progeny - to the Malfoy family.

They never stop screaming.

_Til death do us part_, the note says.


	2. Magical Me

**Challenge #2: Write a drabble featuring Molly Weasley in her kitchen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Me<strong>

_Magical Me _is so absorbing that Molly keeps reading while cooking – she can make Sunday roast in her sleep.

The potatoes are a little burnt and the meat is tough, but nobody seems to care much. Harry even asks for seconds, the poor dear.

Later, Molly keeps reading, moving her hand absentmindedly to follow Lockhart's spells, a soapy wooden spoon where her wand should be. She misses it sometimes – President of the Dueling Club three years running, fighting alongside Gideon and Fabian.

She chose children and family and safety and life, and she's glad she did, but Merlin knows, she misses it sometimes.


	3. Tears and Butterbeer

**Challenge #3: Write a drabble featuring Hermione and Winky.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Tears and Butterbeer  
><strong>

She's in the Three Broomsticks getting butterbeer for herself and Harry and Ron when Pansy Parkinson arrives.

"Spew?" Pansy reads.

"It's S.P.E.W.," Hermione says. "The Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. We're dedicated to eradicating the despicable mistreatment of our fellow magical beings."

Pansy laughs. "You think you're equal to a house-elf, Granger? Have to say I agree with you – it's time to put Mudbloods back where they belong."

Hermione's hands are full so she can't draw her wand, or even her fist.

(Near tears and holding three bottles of butterbeer, she has to admit she feels a little like Winky.)


	4. Pet

**Challenge #4:Write a drabble featuring Bellatrix and Wormtail together on a mission.**

**Note:** This takes place almost immediately post-Azkaban for Bellatrix

* * *

><p><strong>Pet<strong>

"_I_ am his most faithful, his most loyal servant," Bellatrix hisses. "I spent fourteen years in Azkaban for him. You spent fourteen years as pet to a blood traitor family. I am in charge here."

Wormtail holds up his arm, waves his wand lazily in his silver hand. Bellatrix glares at it.

"I have a wand. You don't. I'm sane. You're not," he says. "I'm in charge."

With a snarl, Bellatrix lunges at him, pushes him forward and tears the wand from his silver hand before Wormtail can do more than yelp in surprise.

"I am in charge," Bellatrix says.


	5. Christmas in July

**Challenge #5: Write a drabble featuring Dumbledore's holiday on the beach**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in July<strong>

"Santa?" the girl asks.

Dumbledore raises his sunglasses and sits up, adjusting his beard for an even tan. This Miami sun is brutal.

"Yes, Allison?"

The girl gasps. Dumbledore smiles. Whenever a Muggle child mistakes him for St. Nicholas, he does his best to keep them believing in magic, at least for a while.

"Santa," Allison says. "For Christmas I want to go to the Salem Witches' Institute. I want to be like my sister!"

Frowning, Dumbledore scans her mind again. Not a trace of magical ability. Like Petunia Evans.

He wipes her memory of their meeting and sends her away.


	6. Such Great Heights

**Challenge #6: Write a drabble featuring Hagrid and Madam Maxime.**

Title comes from the song by Iron and Wine, also covered by the Postal Service. Both songs are lovely and wistful and completely DO NOT fit the tone here. I just liked the pun.

* * *

><p><strong>Such Great Heights<strong>

"'ow was your night, Mademoiselle Delacour?" Olympe asks Fleur the morning after the Yule Ball. "Did you learn anything from Monsieur Davies?"

"Not a thing," Fleur says. "An' 'ee was ten centimeters shorter than me in my heels! 'Eet was so embarrassing."

Olympe shakes her head and thinks back to her own night. She is considerably more than ten centimeters taller than Rubeus, but he is closer to her height than any man she has ever met.

She knows well the myth that the man should be taller than the woman, but as things are, she and Rubeus fit together perfectly.


	7. Socks and Plots

**Challenge #7: Write a drabble featuring Dobby and Kreacher.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Socks and Plots**

"…and Harry Potter puts a sock in the diary, and Master throws the sock, and Dobby catches it, and Dobby is free!"

"Why won't the traitor elf shut its mouth, Kreacher wonders. Mistress would be so ashamed of Kreacher, working with the traitor elf to betray Master Draco."

"And Dobby loves being free! Dobby loves clothes, and Dobby has fifty-three socks now! But his favorite is still Harry Potter's sock."

Wait – Kreacher stops muttering. If Kreacher can get Harry Potter to free him, Kreacher can go to Mistress Narcissa Black and her new family.

"How did Dobby get the sock?"


	8. A Look

**Challenge #8: Write a drabble featuring Narcissa and Kreacher.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Look<strong>

"You're sure, Kreacher?" Narcissa whispers, grabbing the elf by the shoulders and shaking. "You swear it? On your Mistress's name?"

"Kreacher is sure, Mistress Narcissa. Kreacher heard every word. Master Sirius does not notice when Kreacher is listening."

Narcissa lets go of the elf. This could be it, their way to prove themselves, their way to save Draco.

Unless...

Bellatrix knows how much Narcissa needs this, but nothing will stop Bellatrix from stealing their salvation for her glory. She'd murder Draco herself if it meant a look from the Dark Lord.

"Kreacher," Narcissa says firmly. "Promise you will not tell Mistress Bellatrix."


	9. Trolls in Everything

**Challenge #9: Write a drabble featuring Crabbe and Goyle before exams.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Trolls in Everything**

"Are you ready for O.W.L.s?" Millicent Bulstrode asks Gregory.

"Uhh…"

"They say that if you don't get at least an A in Charms you'll never be hired anywhere," Milicent says.

Vincent says he's heard the same thing.

"We have to get an A in Charms."

They find an abandoned textbook in the common room – they've never bothered to buy books – and stay up all night reading and practicing. When morning comes they feel like they'll maybe manage to scrape an A.

Until a tiny first year in pigtails comes up to them.

"Excuse me, I think you have my book."


	10. Powerful

**Challenge #10: Write a drabble featuring Fudge and Umbridge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Powerful<br>**

As Dolores rises in the Ministry and Cornelius Fudge falls, she begins to be embarrassed by how much she once admired him.

Things have changed, but they still pass occasionally in the Atrium or the corridors, as Fudge makes his way to whatever forgotten Department they've shuttled him off to.

"Dolores," he says to her one morning in the elevator. "Is that a new brooch?"

"Oh, this old thing?" She touches the locket.

"Isn't it, er, slightly…dangerous?" Fudge asks, looking slightly unnerved.

Dolores smiles. So he can feel it too.

"I believe the word you're looking for is - _powerful_."


End file.
